Soul Changed
by FairyLucyka
Summary: Apa jadinya jika saat terbangun kau berada ϑĭ dalam tubuh yang salah? Lebih buruknya lagi, kau ada ϑĭ dalam tubuh orang yang saat ini paling kau ingin temui. Sebuah fic kecil antara Sasuke dan Sakura dengan segala kejengahan mereka akibat pertukaran jiwa. Mind to RnR? :) Enjoy For SasuSaku Fan Day (SSFD)


Mimpi. Aku rasa ini hanya mimpi. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa ada di tempat ini? Entahlah. Kurasa semua ini semakin tidak masuk akal.

Semua itu terasa bagaikan mimpi. Namun juga terasa sebagai kenyataan.

Sebenarnya ini apa?

**.**

**.**

**Soul Changed**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : (still don't know, what genre it is -.-"**** Drama?****)**

**Warning : Typo, GaJe -.-, OOC (maybe)****, semi-Canon**

**For SasuSaku Fan Day**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading :)**

**Chapter 1 : Mimpi buruk**

**-Sakura POV-**

Aneh. Rasanya aneh. Entah apa yang terjadi tubuhku terasa panas. Seluruh organ bagian dalam tubuhku terasa tak nyaman. Rasa panas yang menyakitkan mulai menjangkiti tubuhku.

Keinginanku untuk membuka mata tak bisa kulakukan. Seakan ada suatu lem perekat yang menempelkan kedua kelopak mataku dengan erat, sehingga aku tak dapat membukanya. Tubuhku sendiri tak mau merespon perintahku untuk menggerakkan kedua tanganku. Yang ada aku hanya berdiam, mematung tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dan entah sudah berapa jam yang kuhabiskan dalam penyiksaan mental menyakitkan ini. Seandainya saja saat itu aku tak tidur, mungkin aku tidak akan mengalami ini.

.

.

Tunggu.

Sekarang aku bisa menggerakkan salah satu jari tanganku. Aku mengirimkan sinyal perintah lagi pada tanganku untuk bergerak lebih keras. Kuremaskan kedua tanganku. Ah, rupanya bisa.

Kurasakan juga kedua kakiku mulai mau merespon perintah otakku. Jari-jari kakiku bergerak pelan. Setidaknya aku mulai bisa merasakan sensasi gerakan tubuhku lagi.

Sekarang tinggal kedua mataku. Mulutku? Jangan ditanya, aku bisa membuka kedua bibirku, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Jadi aku tak memaksakan mulutku untuk bersuara, aku berpindah menuju indra penglihatanku yang notabene dari awal tak bisa kubuka.

Kukerahkan seluruh konsentrasiku untuk membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Ugh, kenapa rasanya berat sekali, seakan ada batu yang menginjak kelopak mataku, mencegahku untuk membukanya. Ayolah, kenapa sulit sekali.

Rasanya aku ingin mengangkat kedua tanganku dan memaksa mereka untuk membukakan kedua kelopak mataku. Tapi itu sepertinya mustahil.

Jadi mau tak mau, aku pelan-pelan memerintahkan saraf-saraf di sekitar kelopak mata untuk membukanya. Cukup lama juga aku berkonsentrasi.

Dan _voila!_ Akhirnya aku berhasil juga membuka keduanya, perasaan lega bercampur senang memenuhi hatiku. Memang aneh jika hanya karena hal ini aku begitu senang. Tapi aku tak terlalu memusingkannya.

Jadi secara perlahan-lahan kukerjapkan kedua kelopak itu, mencoba beradaptasi lagi. Ugh, rasanya aneh dan tidak enak. Rasanya berat sekali.

Kugunakan kekuatan lebih besar untuk mengulangi aktivitas mata itu. Kukerjapkan berulang kali. Sedangkan untuk anggota tubuh lainnya, aku bisa merasakan mereka bergerak sesuai perintahku yang lain. Sepertinya tubuhku sudah normal.

Setelah beberapa menit yang berlalu, akhirnya aku terbiasa dengan kedua mataku. Aku bisa membuka dan menutupnya lagi. Aku memutuskan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Dan aku pun terbangun dari mimpi anehku itu.

.

.

Pertama kali aku terbangun, aku mengalami disorientasi waktu dan tempat. Yang kulihat saat aku membuka kedua mataku adalah kegelapan. Apa aku masih tidur? Tidak, aku tidak tidur. Aku terjaga, seluruh sel tubuhku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah bangun. Tapi kenapa ruanganku sangat gelap?

Apa ini masih malam? Jika ini masih malam, berarti aku hanya tertidur beberapa menit atau aku sudah tertidur sepanjang hari?

Aku jadi semakin bingung. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk melihat kondisi, sehingga kugerakkan kedua tanganku untuk menopang berat tubuhku agar aku dapat bangun.

Aku terduduk di kasurku. Kasur? Ini bukan kasur. Kusentuh alas tidurku, ini batu? Permukaannya dingin dan kasar. Bukan empuk dan halus.

Kalau ini batu lalu sekarang aku ada di mana? Kuraba lagi alas tidurku tadi. Ini memang permukaan batu, lebih tepatnya ini lantai dasar dari sebuah gua.

Lalu dimana aku? Apa aku diculik? Oleh siapa? Apa oleh Akatsuki? Akatsuki? Kurasa tidak mungkin, untuk apa mereka menculikku, kalau mereka mau menculik seharusnya Naruto—walau aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi—yang seorang _Jinchuuriki_ bukan?

Lalu sekarang apa yang sedang terjadi? Otakku kuputar dengan cepat, berusaha mencari tahu, namun sepertinya sulit sekali. Seakan ada kabut tebal yang menutupi pandanganku saat mencari ingatanku.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Indra pendengaranku menangkap langkah derap kaki yang bergerak menuju tempatku. Siapa? Apa itu si penculik? Tapi siapa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa sebaiknya aku bergerak ke pojokan gua ini, lalu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi itu terlalu beresiko. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, jika aku salah menggunakan _jutsu_, nantinya akan memperburuk keadaanku. Apalagi aku tidak tahu ia ninja dari negara apa.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk berdiam saja di posisiku ini. Duduk termenung seakan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"...suke."

Dari arah luar gua terdengar sayup-sayup suara seorang wanita tengah memanggil, dan berjalan ke arahku. Semakin lama suara itu mendekat, bersamaan dengan suara derap langkah kakinya.

"Sasuke. Sasuke apa kau sudah bangun?"

Eh? Siapa?

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun bukan?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Ia berjalan ke mulut gua tempatku disekap—kalau aku boleh menyebutnya begitu. Dengan sebuah obor kecil di tangannya, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam gua.

"Sasuke? Kalau kau sudah bangun jawab aku. Bukannya menatapku seperti itu," ujarnya. Ia meletakkan obor itu di pinggir mulut gua. "Atau kau terlalu terkagum dengan kecantikanku ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Hah? Sasuke? Apa maksudnya? Aku ini Sakura bukan? Lalu kenapa ia memanggilku dengan nama panggilan pemuda yang pernah kusukai itu. Apalagi ia bertingkah dengan centilnya di hadapanku. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Aku kebingungan dengan keadaanku ini. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis di hadapanku. Gadis berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna merah—itu menurutku, karena agak sulit membedakan warna di dalam gua yang penerangannya sangat minim—Sasuke? Kenapa aku dipanggil dengan nama itu? Apa aku ini memang Sasuke? Tidak,tidak, kau itu Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Lalu kenapa gadis itu memanggilku Sasuke? Entahlah, yang pasti kau bukan Sasuke. Kau Haruno Sakura. Dan sekarang kau diculik. Itu saja.

"Kau mengacuhkanku, Sasuke?"

Suaranya mengembalikan konsentrasiku ke arahnya. Ah ya, aku tadi mengacuhkannya. Tapi bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Aku bukan Sasuke, untuk apa aku menanggapi panggilannya. Jadi aku hanya mendiamkan dia, menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi.

Oh baiklah, sepertinya kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia terus menerus memanggil nama yang bukan diriku. Lebih baik kugertak saja dia

"Aku bukan Sasuke, bodoh." Ah, akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya. Tapi tunggu kenapa suaraku terdengar berbeda. Ini bukan suaraku. Suaraku terdengar begitu berat, padahal seharusnya suaraku tinggi. Suara wanita, bukannya pria seperti ini. Dan, suara ini sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Kau mengigaukah?" tanyanya. Ia berjongkok di depanku.

Aku memundurkan diriku secara reflek. Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bergerak tubuh ini? Serasa menghindari wanita di hadapanku ini.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku bukan Sasuke, wanita jelek!" balasku.

Kata-kataku membuat ia tersentak. Matanya menatapku kaget. "Sasuke?"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Sasuke, wanita jelek! Apa itu masih kurang untuk menjelaskan semuanya?" Ugh, suaraku ini. Ah, benar suara khas nan _baritone_ ini adalah suara Sasuke. Jadi kalau begitu...

Hening.

"Argh!" teriakku. Aku melompat kaget, aku segera berdiri dari posisi dudukku. Teriakanku mengekutkan wanita di hadapanku ini juga. Ia membelalakkan matanya lebar. Salah satu tangannya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang miring.

Dengan ragu-ragu aku meraba setiap lekuk tubuhku—bukan tubuhku sebenarnya, tapi tubuh **orang itu**—menggunakan tangan. Dan aku terkesiap dengan hasil rabaanku. Tanganku gemetaran mengetahui hal itu. Oh Kami-sama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?

Otakku berpikir dengan cepat. Dan dapat kulihat sekilas ingatan orang itu di dalam kepalaku. Walau hanya sekilas, namun itu cukup menjawab pertanyaanku.

Ternyata benar, aku berada di tubuh Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa ragu.

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Jangan tanya aku. Aku sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana hal ini terjadi.

"Sasuke, apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

Oh ya, aku benar-benar melupakan wanita jelek itu. Ia menatapku tak percaya dengan tindakanku ini. Dan kurasa aku bisa melihatnya menutupi wajahnya—hidung kurasa—menahan cairan kental berwarna pekat agar tidak keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Oh, sepertinya aku berhadapan dengan seorang _hentai_ di sini.

Aku berjongkok di hadapannya. "Hei, ada yang ingin kuluruskan di sini," ucapku.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, mengusap hidungnya, lalu berbalik menghadap diriku. "Ya, Sasuke?"

"Aku bukan Sasuke."

"Heh? Tentu saja kau Sasuke. Coba kau lihat—"

"Sakura," potongku, "Haruno Sakura. Bukan Sasuke."

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali. "Hah? Kau pasti mengigau bukan? Kau itu Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, ketua tim Hebi. Dan—"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku bukan Sasuke. Apa kau tidak bisa percaya?"

"Tentu tidak. Mana mungkin kau itu Haruno.. Siapa? Tentu saja bukan, kau itu—"

"Apa sulitnya mempercayainya? Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya ini, wanita jelek."

"Hah? Lelucon macam apa ini? Kau pasti sedang mengigau tengah hari, bukan?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan lelucon mengenai hal seperti ini?"

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, wanita jelek."

"Hei, jangan panggil aku berulang kali dengan sebutan itu, Sasuke. Asal kau tahu kalau saja kau bukan—"

Kata-katanya terhenti dan kedua matanya membelalak lebar, seakan menyadari sesuatu. Ia menatapku tajam. "Kau bukan Sasuke?"

"Sudah kubilang sejak awal bukan? Aku bukan Sasuke, aku Haruno Sakura. Kenapa juga aku harus mengulangi—"

_Plak._

"Auw. Apa yang kau lakukan wanita jelek?" _Well_, tamparannya cukup membuatku pening sedikit.

"Jadi kau benar-benar bukan Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Berapa kali harus kuulangi kata-kataku ini? Apa ia terlalu lamban untuk menangkap arti kata-kataku itu?

"Bukan!" jawabku tegas.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Tak menatapku. Kedua alisnya bertautan satu sama lain, seakan berpikir keras. Oke, memang hal yang menimpaku ini agak sedikit aneh, aku—lebih tepatnya jiwaku—terdampar di tubuh orang itu.

Tunggu. Sebuah fakta baru saja menerpa otakku. Jika jiwaku ada di tubuh Sasuke lalu jiwa Sasuke ada di mana? Jangan katakan kalau...

"Sepertinya aku sudah mulai bisa mengerti kondisinya saat ini," ucapnya dengan tenang. Ia menatapku dengan tajam. "Jadi, namamu Haruno Sakura?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dan kau bukan Sasuke?" Aku menggeleng.

"Kau yakin?" Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Apa kau bisa melihat ingatanmu sebagai Haruno Sakura?" Aku menggeleng. Memang benar aku tidak bisa mengingatnya secara jelas, namun setidaknya aku bisa mengingat garis besarnya.

"Bukan Uchiha Sasuke?" Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku ini," ujarnya. Aku menatapnya. "Kudengar dari kabar bahwa kau, Haruno Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak kecil bukan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Oh, rupanya berita itu sudah menyebar. Tapi darimana ia bisa tahu? Lupakan itu dulu. Itu bukan hal yang perlu kukhawatirkan saat ini.

"Pertanyaan ini hanya bisa dijawab oleh Haruno Sakura saja. Jika kau memang Haruno Sakura." Ingin rasanya aku menampar wajahnya. Kenapa ia masih belum bisa percaya aku ini Sakura. "Sekarang jawab, sejak kapan kau, Haruno Sakura menyukai Sasuke? Katakan dengan jelas."

Hah? Ini seperti interogasi dari seorang ibu kepada anaknya bukan? Dan tunggu, apa ia terlalu bodoh, mana mungkin ia tahu jawabannya secara pasti. Toh, ia tak akan bisa menentukan jawabanku itu kebohongan atau bukan. Karena ia pasti tidak tahu jawabannya secara pasti juga.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?" kataku.

Wajahnya bersemu merah. "Sudah jawab saja."

"Kalaupun aku menjawabnya dengan kebohongan, toh kau tak akan tahu bukan?" kataku.

"Berisik. Sudah jawab saja. Kalau kau memang Haruno Sakura, kau akan menjawabnya secara jujur, karena kau sudah tahu pasti jawabannya. Lagipula untuk apa kau berbohong tentang masalah perasaan seperti itu bukan? Kau juga seorang wanita, sama sepertiku. Masalah perasaan itu tak akan dengan mudah kau tutupi."

Memang, apa yang ia katakan benar juga. Untuk apa juga aku berbohong pada diri sendiri. Mendengar alasannya, aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Ia hanya ingin diyakinkan.

Aku berdeham kecil. "Aku menyukai Sasuke sejak aku masih di akademi dasar. Ia secara tak sengaja menolongku yang saat itu tengah diganggu oleh kakak kelas. Itu pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Sejak saat itulah aku menyukainya," ujarku pelan. Kurasakan wajahku memanas saat mengatakan hal itu.

Ia mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan tenang. Tak lama setelahnya ia meletakkan tangannya di dagunya. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut kembali. "Baiklah. Aku sudah mengerti. Kau memang benar-benar Haruno Sakura. Dan sekarang jiwamu tengah terperangkap dalam tubuh Sasuke," jelasnya, "Jadi intinya kau sudah bertukar jiwa dengan Sasuke saat ini," lanjutnya.

Oh tidak, hal yang paling tidak aku dengar. Aku bertukar jiwa dengan Sasuke. Dan tunggu. Lagi. Sebentar bagaimana aku tahu kalau memang aku hanya bertukar tubuh dengan Sasuke saja? Bagaimana kalau pertukaran jiwa ini juga melibatkan beberapa orang? Seperti beberapa cerita yang aku pernah baca. Atau bagaimana kalau yang bertukar itu antara aku, Naruto dan Sasuke? Bagaimana keadaan tubuhku itu? A-apa yang akan terjadi? Apa... Apa...

Argh. Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Ingin rasanya aku membenturkan kepala ini ke dinding, tapi itu hanya berakibat fatal. Sasuke tidak bisa _jutsu_ pengobatan, nantinya itu hanya akan menghambat saja kalau aku terluka.

"Jadi, kau sudah percaya bukan?" tanyaku pada akhirnya setelah aku selesai dengan berbagai macam spekulasi yang ada di kepalaku tadi.

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku percaya. Melihat dari tingkahmu saja sebenarnya aku sudah bisa mempercayainya," jawabnya angkuh.

Heh? Dari tingkahku? Bukankah tingkahku memang sudah aneh dari awal, lalu kenapa ia masih saja tak percaya tadi. Dasar wanita jelek sombong.

"Dan satu lagi, namaku bukan wanita jelek. Aku punya nama. Namaku Uzumaki Karin. Ingat itu baik-baik," ujarnya dengan ketus. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tak suka dengan julukanku untuknya.

"Baiklah."

"Dan sekarang rencananya apa?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Rencana?"

"Ya, rencana. Tidak mungkin kan kau akan selalu berada di tubuh itu. Memang kau mau apa menjadi buronan seterusnya?"

Aku menggeleng. Tentu saja aku tak mau. Dan yang paling penting memikirkan tubuhku diisi oleh orang lain, membuatku bergidik.

"Jadi?"

"Aku harus ke Konoha."

"Hah?"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

Ia menelan ludahnya keras. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sasuke itu buronan dari Konoha, tentu saja ia akan diincar jika ia berada di Konoha."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi tak ada cara lain kalau ingin mengembalikan jiwaku ke tubuh asliku. Aku harus meminta bantuan temanku."

"Maksudmu dengan _Shintensin no Jutsu_?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya, tentu saja dengan _jutsu_ itu. Tak ada jutsu lain yang bisa mengembalikan kondisiku ini."

"Kurasa dengan _jutsu_ itu pun mustahil."

"Kau tahu darimana? Kita kan belum mencobanya," jawabku.

Ia berdeham kecil. "Karena ini bukan disebabkan oleh _justu_ itu mana mungkin _jutsu_ itu bisa mengembalikan kondisimu itu."

"Setidaknya kita coba dulu. Kalau kita tak mencobanya, kita tak akan tahu efeknya," protesku.

"Tapi tetap saja, terlalu beresiko kalau aku harus ke Konoha. Asal kau tahu, selama ini Sasuke selalu menghindari ke Konoha secara langsung. Dan kau malah secara terang-terangan ke Konoha, hanya karena masalah ini. Aku tidak akan mau."

"Dan kau mau membiarkan aku ada di tubuh ini, eh?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Dan pertanyaanku berhasil membungkam mulutnya.

Solusiku ini memang tak sepenuhnya kuyakini akan berhasil. Tapi seridaknya kita mencobanya dahulu, daripada tidak sama sekali. Dan itu adalah prinsipku.

Karin menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita akan ke Konoha, untuk meminta temanmu itu untuk mengembalikan keadaanmu itu. Tubuhmu ada di Konoha 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, tubuhku ada di Konoha, di rumahku sendiri."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kita akan berangkat setelah ini, akan kuberitahukan kedua kawanku yang lain, dan—" Ia memandangku dengan tajam "Jangan pernah mengatakan siapa dirimu di hadapan mereka. Berpura-puralah sebagai Sasuke selama kau ada di dekat mereka."

Aku menganggukkan kepala kaku. "_H-hai'_"

"Jadi yang hanya tahu keadaanmu itu hanya kita berdua. Biarkan aku juga yang membuat alasan untuk mereka mengenai tujuan kita ke Konoha, mengerti?" Dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum ganjil. "Ah, antara kau dan aku, Sasuke. Betapa membahagiakannya." Eh, rupanya dia masih mengira aku Sasuke?

"Paham?" tanyanya tajam. Aku tersentak dan mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu," ia mengangkat obor kecil yang tadi ia letakkan di mulut gua, "bersiaplah, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Di saat itulah kita akan ke Konoha." Ia berjalan meninggalkan guaku.

"Tunggu!"

Ia berbalik ke arahku. "Apa?"

Aku menelan ludah. "Tapi kita di mana ya sekarang?"

"Di negara Iwa. Kita dalam perjalanan dari Otogakure." Lalu ia tak berbalik lagi, meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan sendirian.

Hah? Iwa? Kalau begitu aku tak akan bisa kembali ke tubuhku untuk waktu dua hari!? Perjalanan dari Iwa ke Konoha memakan waktu dua hari, dan akan tiba di Konoha saat malam. Hah? Lalu bagaimana dengan tubuhku? Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?

Pikiranku terlalu rumit untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Mimpi. _Ini pasti mimpi_, ujarku dalam hati berulang kali. Tapi apa yang kurasakan memang nyata. Tubuh yang kugunakan ini memang tubuh Uchiha Sasuke. Argh...

Aku pusing sekali.

Tapi, yang pasti, hari ini aku akan ke Konoha_. Berdoalah Sakura kau bisa sampai di Konoha lebih cepat_, ujarku pada diri sendiri. Ya, berdoa saja, semoga aku bisa sampai di Konoha lebih cepat, sebelum ada hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Sekarang yang penting kau perlu mempelajari tingkah Sasuke saat berhadapan dengan orang-orang. Kepalaku memutar ingatan-ingatan Sasuke dengan mudah, sedangkan aku mulai membiasakan diri dengan tubuh ini. Aku merentangkan kedua lengan kekar milik Sasuke—itu bukan milikku—ke atas, ingin melihat keadaannya. Juga kugerak-gerakkan kedua kakiku.

Sepertinya ia rajin berlatih, gumamku. Tubuhnya begitu prima, tak ada tanda-tanda luka atau apapun itu. Sambil membongkar-bongkar ingatan Sasuke—jujur aku sedikit kaget dengan ingatan Sasuke yang begitu kelam—aku berjalan menuju mulut gua. Sebelumnya aku mengambil katana yang disampirkan di mulut gua juga.

Dan aku pun berjalan keluar dari gua itu, menuju kawan Sasuke untuk memulai perjalanan ke Konoha. Mengembalikan jiwaku ke tubuh asalku.

**-Normal POV-**

**Di lokasi yang berbeda, pada waktu yang bersamaan**

_Plak_.

Suara tamparan itu bergema di seluruh ruangan tidur yang dihiasi nuansa berwarna _pink_ pucat tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan gadis jelek?" bentak seorang gadis—kalau kau menyebutnya gadis—kepada sang penampar.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu dari igauan tengah hari itu, Sakura!" balas sang penampar.

Gadis berambut bak permen kapas yang tengah menatap tak suka pada orang yang ada di hadapannya, mengusap pelan pipi kirinya yang baru saja menerima sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras. "Sudah aku bilang bukan? Aku bukan Sakura, tapi Sasuke!"

Ino—sang penampar—hanya tergelak. "Apa rasa sukamu pada Sasuke itu sudah menutup pikiranmu, hah, _Forehead_?" Ia meletakkan tangannya ke dahi lebar Sakura. "Kau tidak panas bukan?"

'Sakura' menepis tangan Ino dari dahinya. "Apa-apaan kau?"

"Kau pasti bercanda!" timpal Ino. Ia mengibaskan tangannya yang tadi ditepis oleh 'Sakura'.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Yamanaka Ino!"

"Bercanda kau, Sakura! Aku yakin!"

Dan semua itu berawal dari ketidaksengajaan yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

.

.

_1 jam sebelumnya..._

Dengan tenang, gadis itu terlelap di alam mimpinya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketenangan yang mendalam. Seakan tak ada gangguan yang mengganggu istirahatnya.

Namun, itu semua tak berlangsung lama. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, wajah gadis itu berkerut. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan. Peluh memenuhi kening dan pelipisnya. Hidungnya terlihat mengembang-mengempis dengan cepat, seakan ia mengalami sesak napas. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu mencengkeram selimutnya erat.

Dari wajahnya terlihat, ia merasa tak nyaman. Entah apa yang terjadi, apakah ia mengalami mimpi buruk ataukah hal lainnya, tak tahu.

Dan kejadian itu berlangsung cukup lama. Hingga matahari terbitpun ia masih menunjukkan ketidaknyamanannya.

.

.

"Ugh..." Terdengar suara erangan meluncur dari bibir gadis itu. Kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan terbuka, menunjukkan iris _viridian_-nya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Dan dengan gerakan yang cukup mendadak, ia terbangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Ia melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Kedua matanya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan serta kebingungan yang amat sangat.

"Aku? Di mana?" ujarnya. Lalu ia terlihat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Keduanya matanya membelalak lebar. "Halo?" ucapnya lagi dengan ringkih. Dan ia pun menutup kembali mulutnya dengan tangan.

_Shock_? Sepertinya _shock_. Gadis itu terlihat kaget. Ia memutarkan kepalanya, memindai semua benda yang ada di sekilingnya. Dari pandangan matanya, lagi-lagi terlihat perasaan terkejut sekaligus bingung.

_Tap. Tap_.

Terdengar langkah kaki dari arah luar kamarnya. Dengan sigap ia turun dari kasurnya lalu meletakkan kuda-kudanya dengan sikap siap menyerang. Namun, ia limbung. Kedua lututnya goyah, ia terpaksa menahan berat tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada pinggiran ranjangnya.

Terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura? Kau sudah bangun?" Suara seorang gadis terdengar dari arah luar kamar.

_Suara itu, jangan-jangan..._, gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku masuk ya, Sakura." Terdengar suara kenop pintu diputar. Dan di ujung pintu terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah memasuki kamar itu.

Sakura memandang bingung dengan kedatangan gadis itu. Ia menatap tajam gadis pirang itu.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun Sakura? Kalau begitu jawab aku dong," ujarnya seraya meletakkan tangannya di pinggang.

"Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Sakura.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, heran. "Eh? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku ada di mana ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan cepat. Ia bergidik mendengar suaranya.

"Hah?"

"Aku di mana? Dan aku bukan Sakura, aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino," timpalnya dengan mantap.

Ino menaikkan alisnya sebelah, bingung. Lalu ia maju ke arah tubuh Sakura yang terduduk di atas kasurnya. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia melayangkan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras arah Sakura.

Dan terjadilah argumen di antara dua orang itu.

.

.

"Kau ingin aku mempercayai kata-katamu itu, heh?"

Sasuke menepuk dahinya pelan. _Astaga, betapa sulitnya meyakinkan gadis ini_, runtuknya.

"Apa yang aku katakan itu benar, Yamanaka Ino. Aku tidak bercanda," timpal Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Mana mungkin aku percaya. Kau tidak terkena _Shintensin no Jutsu_-ku, bagaimana caranya kau dan Sasuke tertukar? Itu rasanya tidak masuk akal."

"Ini memang tidak masuk akal."

Ino menyilangkan tangannya ke depan dadanya. "Yang pasti aku tidak percaya."

Sasuke menghela napas kesal. "Terserah apa katamu, tapi yang pasti sekarang aku terperangkap dalam tubuh Sakura. Titik."

"Apa buktinya?" tanya Ino pada akhirnya. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat perasaan antara ingin menerima atau tidak. Ragu-ragu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk membuatmu yakin?"

Ino mengerutkan alisnya. Berpikir tentang apa yang sebaiknya ia tanyakan pada 'Sakura' yang mengaku sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap tajam gadis yang di hadapannya. Di kepalanya saat ini berputar berbagai macam pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan. Namun, karena ia masih harus beradaptasi dengan 'tubuh'nya saat ini, ia hanya membungkam mulutnya. Menunggu seorang Yamanaka Ino melontarkan pertanyaan yang mampu meyakinkan dirinya.

Ino berdeham kecil. "Baiklah kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku ini." Ia terhenti sejenak. "Kalau kau memang Sasuke, kau pasti tahu jawabannya. Sejak kapan Sakura menyukaimu?"

Sasuke memelototkan kedua irisnya. "Hn?"

"Jawab saja, Sasuke," balas Ino.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. _Apa yang baru saja Ino tanyakan? Sejak kapan Sakura menyukaiku? Apa aku tahu jawabannya? Tidak. Kau tidak tahu, Sasuke. Kau tak pernah memperhatikan hal itu sebelumnya. Tentu saja kau tidak tahu._

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula apa pentingnya juga kau—"

"Jawab saja!" perintah Ino dengan wajah menyeramkan.

Sasuke mengangguk kaku dan menelan ludahnya sedikit. "Mungkin saat pertama kali aku menolongnya di akademi dasar."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ino menelisik.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Entah."

Ino menggembungkan pipinya, tak suka dengan jawaban yang ia terima. Tapi dari sikap 'Sakura' yang menjawab pertanyaan, ia sudah yakin bahwa yang ada di dalam tubuh 'Sakura' bukanlah Sakura, melainkan Sasuke. Melihat dari sedikitnya kata-kata yang dilontarkan. Ya, bagaimana lagi. Tuan Uchiha Sasuke itu memang pelit kata. Jadi itu sudah menjawab keraguan Ino.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya ke arah gadis yang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Aku percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, lega. Sepertinya usahanya tidak sia-sia. "Lalu?"

Ino mengusap pelan dagunya. Secara tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Sasuke, agar ikut dengan dirinya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?" protesnya.

Ino menatap 'Sakura'. "Kita temui Naruto dan yang lainnya. Sekarang."

"Heh? Apa yang kau bilang?" Sasuke terperanjat. "Menemui si _Dobe_ itu? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk meminta bantuan mereka, tentunya," timpal Ino. "Aku tidak akan bisa mengatasi masalah ini sendirian. Aku harus melakukannya dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Lagipula kalau aku harus mengembalikan jiwamu kembali ke tubuhmu dengan _jutsu_-ku—walau aku tidak tahu itu bisa tidak—aku tidak mungkin melakukannya sendirian. Sedangkan tubuhmu kurasa sekarang sangat jauh dari Konoha, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Ya, tubuhku ada di Iwa. Dengan kawananku yang lainnya."

Ino tersenyum. "Itu permasalahannya. Aku tidak mungkin ke Iwa sendirian. Bepergian ke luar desa seorang diri—bukan kita berdua—itu dilarang, apalagi tanpa ada surat tugas dari Hokage sangat sulit, kau juga tahu _'kan_? Jadi setidaknya biarkan Naruto dan teman-teman juga ikut membantu."

"Kenapa si _Dobe_ itu harus membantu? Tidak bisakah kau meminta bantuan Shikamaru atau siapapun itu?" balas Sasuke malas.

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak. Naruto adalah orang yang tepat. Kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal, jadi itu pilihan yang tepat. Kalau aku meminta bantuan Shika atau Chouji, masalah ini hanya akan semakin menyebar."

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang kau bersiap saja," ujarnya seraya melangkah menuju salah satu lemari kayu yang ada di ujung ruangan. Ia mengambil beberapa helai pakaian yang biasa dipakai oleh Sakura. "Ini. Sekarang cepat kau berganti pakaian." Ia menyodorkan sepasang pakaian.

Sasuke menatap heran. "Hn? Kau yakin?"

"Hah?"

"Kau yakin aku mengganti bajuku sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

Akhirnya Ino mengerti apa maksud Sasuke. Ia menepuk pelan dahinya. "Ah, ya. Sekarang tutup matamu saja, biarkan aku yang menggantikannya."

Alis Sasuke terangkat sedikit. "Ini bukan untuk menjaga kesucian matamu itu, tapi untuk menjaga tubuh sahabatku dari orang sepertimu," balas Ino.

Sasuke pun menghela napas, lalu mengikuti perintah Ino. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Tunggu, gunakan ini saja." Ino menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan. "Gunakan itu untuk menutup mata."

"Terserah." Dengan enggan, Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan tersebut, lalu mengikatkan sapu tangan itu di wajahnya. Dan sekarang ia tak dapat melihat apa pun.

"Bagus." Suara Ino bersamaan dengan tangannya yang secara cekatan melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang digunakan oleh tubuh Sakura. Lalu digantikan dengan suara pakaian yang dikebas. Ino menyorongkan pakaian baru itu ke tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke hanya pasrah. Ia hanya terdiam bagai patung. Pikirannya berusaha mencari jawaban yang paling masuk akal untuk masalahnya ini. Tapi ia tak mendapatkannya. Yang ia temui hanyalah sekilas ingatan Sakura yang menerpa jiwanya. _Ternyata..._. Ya, ingatan-ingatan Sakura berkelebatan dalam pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Walau itu secara harafiah melanggar privasi, tapi jika dalam kondisi ini, hal itu tidak dapat dihindari. _Gadis itu..._.

"Yak! Selesai. Sekarang kau bisa melepaskan sapu tangan itu," ujar Ino.

Sasuke melepaskan ikatan sapu tangan tersebut, lalu menyerahkan kembali sapu tangan tersebut kepada gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita menemui Naruto dan yang lainnya." Ino menggenggam lengan Sakura. "Ayo!"

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir kapan? Besok? Tidak. Aku tidak mau sahabatku menderita sampai besok."

"Kau menemui mereka di mana?" tanya Sasuke malas.

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja. Jam-jam segini mereka biasanya ada di sekitar akademi—pengecualian untuk Naruto—jadi kita ke sana sekarang. Masalah Naruto biar nanti Kiba atau Shika yang mengurusnya. Ayo!" Ino menarik tangan 'Sakura' agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Dengan terpaksa ia mengikuti langkah Ino keluar dari 'kamar'nya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan perjalanan menuju akademi.

Betapa merepotkannya. Ia sangat membenci situasi ini, tapi karena sudah terlanjur, mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapinya. Bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman seakademinya dahulu. Terutama dengan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N:**

**Hehe Fai-chii balik lagi dengan Fic multichapter lagi (¯▿¯ **٥**) (astaga) Tapi tenang, fic ini tidak akan panjang-panjang. Hanya beberapa chapter saja hehe :3 bener kok /peace/ soalnya ide fic ini dadakan, ketika kerja tugas UAS, malah kebayang ide fic ini, bahkan hingga tamat - -" orz... Jadilah, daripada kelupaan, akhirnya Fai-chii putusin ngepublish.**

**Nah, masalahnya Fai-chii tidak tahu ini genrenya apa TT^TT masih galau. Jadi yang berbaik hati, silakan diberi masukan buat Fai-chii (boleh lewat apapun, review, PM, dkknya) tentang genre fic ini /bows/**

**Yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir membaca fic ini, terima kasih sekali :D yang memberi review, dkknya malah terima kasih banyak :D Semoga menghibur hehee**

**Yosh!**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to RnC? :D**


End file.
